


Assassin's Cede

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, dimitri and felix are disgustingly in love, i don't know what to say, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A would-be assassin encounters a surprise in the king's bedroom.(Prompt fill for 3houseskinkmeme - "dimilix, assassination attempt with a TWIST")
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95
Collections: Anonymous, FE3H Kink Meme





	Assassin's Cede

Dante Vergil is a man on a mission.

The mission being, assassinating King Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Savior King of Fodlan. He personally bears no ill will towards the aforementioned, but certain nobles did. Unfortunate as it is for the man, money is his true king, and the reward for accomplishing this task is handsome, to say the least. Enough for him to retire from this dangerous life and quietly live the rest of his days in the countryside. Maybe with a farm of his own by Airmid, with a cow he can name Buttercup and a chicken he can call Fabio.

Farm life family planning aside, half a year's worth of careful planning is what finally has him sneaking through the window of the king's chambers, ready to enact his plan. As expected of one known as the Phantom Slayer, not a single guard has spotted him on his way in, a sign of a smooth job to come. He can almost see the green pasture that lies beyond this troublesome job, hear the sweet mooing of Buttercup as Fabio clucks while sitting on her eggs—

"...Boar."

At least until a breathy voice draws him out of his reverie, reminding him of yet another animal to add to this farm of his. Still, Dante pauses as he inches closer to the bed, cautiously setting his fantasies aside as he hides himself under a nearby table for now to reassess the situation. He squints at the bed, trying to discern the shapes on top of it, which don't look singular by any means and—

Oh. _Oh._ Dante suppresses a groan. Great, of all days he had to go and assassinate the king, it had to be one when he was messing around with one of his fucktoys.

"Felix, I—"

...No, wait. Is the king screwing the daylights out of his duke? That'd be a story to sell to those gossip rags, though unfortunately for these two, they're not going to live to see the delicious scandal that's to come out of it. Dante does not make a habit of letting golden opportunities slip by, and perhaps he could negotiate better pay if he could add Duke Fraldarius' head to the count for this particular mission.

"No, not there—"

Dante blinks, unsure if he heard that right coming from Duke Fraldarius himself. No, he's not imagining it, the guy's moaning like a cat in heat as his king repeatedly fucks into him with his massive royal—

...Goddess, he didn't need to know that.

"Felix," the king purrs, "you love it when I hit your sweet spot, don't you?"

What the actual fuck.

"Shut up," the duke says, sounding every bit threatening as a newborn kitten, "say more and I'll kill you."

Dante internally echoes the laugh King Dimitri lets out at that.

"You're always welcome to try, beloved."

No wonder this man is having trouble finding a bloody queen. All the better for Duke Fraldarius, he supposes, who seems pretty content lying there pinned underneath His Royal Majesty, taking dick like he was born for it. Like a good Fraldarius would for a Blaiddyd.

Dante regrets that train of thought later when he starts wondering how much of a tradition for Fraldariuses to go beyond the line of duty for their respective Blaiddyds like this, and how much of actual history has been left out of history books. He's never looking at a Loog and Kyphon novel the same way again.

Still, it's a good opportunity as any to jump in and slit someone's throat, but as Dante makes up his mind on the matter and prepares to slide out of the shadows, Duke Fraldarius turns his head towards the table, startling Dante back into his hiding place. He curses himself for the reflex action, given that unfocused gaze he caught a glimpse of, but all the same, he isn't sure if he would be wise for him to take them both on without the element of surprise. Duke Fraldarius is formidable in a brawl, and once, he had seen the king wrestle a bear for sport with his bare hands. And win. That's on top of the reports he's heard about Imperial soldiers back in the day and the king during his exile, involving torn limbs and crushed skulls.

Dante is not a bear, and also, likes to keep his limbs intact. More so keeping his grey matter where it is. So in the interest of these desired realities and his future with Buttercup and Fabio, he bides his time once more, and watches. Disgustedly so, thinking to strike once they come, when they're at their most vulnerable—

And they do. Loudly. For the whole damned castle to hear. Which would be very bad for Dante here should people run to check why their king is keening like it were the second coming of Sothis at hand. But no one does, and it's in this moment of hesitation that he comes to curse himself once more for his second lost opportunity.

"Felix..."

Seiros' tits, how is he supposed to do his job like this?

"Dimitri..."

For every one of Duke Fraldarius' moans, one of Fabio's unborn chicks die. And by the looks of it, King Dimitri is every bit determined to draw out that sound with the wet, sloppy kisses he bestows upon his lover like some demented puppy.

Ugh, he can't take any more of this. Buttercup and Fabio can wait another day, he's had enough and is going to find himself a royal spy so he can plot his next attempt outside of the king and duke's love-making hours. So while they're both occupied with sucking face like a bunch of overexcited teenagers, Dante slips out of the room from the window he snuck in from, determined to try another day.

All for his bright future with Buttercup and Fabio.


End file.
